My last breath
by edhel-tarien
Summary: [PREQULE TO EVEN IN DEATH]One moment in life can change the rest of it forever... TyKa, Oneshot, songfic.


_**My last breath  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or the song 'My last breath', that belongs to Evanescence. **

_This is for Laurelleaves who had requested this a little while back. I'm sorry it took so long! **Prequel to 'Even in death'. **Thankyou to all who reviewed that story and I hope you like this one!  
_

Wrapped in his lover's arms, Tyson smiled happily, snuggling further into the older mans embrace. The night could not get any better. The sweet spring wind running through their hair, the stars twinkling brightly, the moon bathing their skin and being with the one person he loved more than life. Kai Hiwatari.

Wrapping his arms around his lover more securely, Kai felt a smile pull at his lips. He had never even dreamed of finding someone like Tyson. He couldn't even imagine the love that they now shared. Placing a kiss on the younger mans crown of hair, he pulled him closer. "Does this night have to end?" he whispered in his lover's ear, placing soft kisses on his neck. Grinning Tyson shook his head. "Do not fear my love, for I shall stop time!" he cried, laughing as Kai chuckled alongside with him. Staring back at the stars, Tyson entwined his fingers with Kai's. "Kai…where do you think we'll be in ten years time?" Kai laughed at the randomness of the question, as he kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand. "Hopefully we'll still be together; I can't see the future without you" Tyson's cheek burned slightly as he placed his head in the arch of Kai's neck. "I hope so too…I really do love you Kai…" Kai smiled as his heart burst with joy. "I love you too Tyson" falling into slumber, Tyson sighed contently and drifted off into a dreamful sleep. Breathing deeply, the rising and falling of his chest mesmerised Kai.

Smile widening, Kai slightly shook his sleeping angel awake. "Ty…love…wake up…" Tyson's eyes drifted open as he blinked, blushing slightly at the older man. "Oh sorry Koi, drifted off for a minute" chuckling at his boyfriend, Kai pecked him on the cheek. "Don't work, I didn't mind. It's getting really late and I have to get you home" Tyson nodded sleepily, as he rose and began walking to the car with Kai. "Hey Kai, I was just wondering…do you think that some day we'll get married?" Kai's eyes widened as he watched his blushing boyfriend before him. "You know…just a thought…" Kai smiled slightly before gathering the embarrassed young man into his arms. "Would you like to marry me?" he asked, his breath tickling Tyson's lips. Tyson grinned as his arms snaked around him. "I think I would Kai Hiwatari. Are you planning on asking me any time soon?" he replied, Kai grinning at his love. "As a matter of fact I was" he stated, dipping the young man down and crushing his lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, the pair laughed as Kai pulled him back into a standing position. "Well then my future _fiancé,_ I shall be expecting a proposal soon!" Kai laughed as he nodded, Tyson had no idea how soon. Kai had big plans for Tyson's birthday, which happened to be then next day. He would take him to the bridge where they first met and propose to him the traditional way. Sliding into his car, they buckled up their seat belts and the car began to accelerate. Tyson had drifted off to sleep again, a grin dancing across Kai's lips at the site.

Finally arriving he shook the young man awake. "Ty…love, wake up" Tyson groaned as he shifted in his sleep, taking a comfy position on Kai's arm. Not being able to help but smile, Kai shook the young man lightly again. "Ty…where here" eyes opening groggily, Tyson stifled a yawn and stretched. "Oh sorry Kai…just a little tired, I was up early practising kendo with gramps" Kai chuckled as they stepped out of the car. "Did he get you with the water again?" Tyson rolled his eyes as he nodded. "Someone's got to tell the dude, you can't wake a growing man up with cold water! I'm going to catch hyperthermia one day!" Kai chuckled as he walked him to the front step, pulling him into his arms. Brushing his lips softly against his, Kai stared into his sparkling blue eyes and felt another grin beginning to resurface. It was unnatural for Kai to grin so often, but ever since Tyson had become his boyfriend, Kai could not help but grin like a fool around him. Letting his tongue slip into his mouth, he explored the caverns intently in an intimate kiss. Before he broke apart from his love, he placed a kiss on his lips once more. "See you tomorrow" he whispered, before pecking the laughing Tyson on the cheek again and jogging to his car.

Tyson laughed as he watched Kai wave from his window. In a split second he began to run after the car, shouting sentences of love and waving his hands about happily. Within the car, Kai watched his love run and felt a deep chuckle escape his lips. Times like this he wished would last forever. A shrilling screech interrupted his thoughts, as he slammed on the breaks and watched in horror as a car began to spin out of control, interacting with Tyson, sending him flying into the air in a painful pose and hitting the ground harshly. The car slammed into the light pole and shards of glass began to fall, the air filled with glowing pieces. Breath caught in his throat, Kai stumbled out of the car and ran as fast as he could to his unmoving lover. Gathering his mattered body into his arms, Kai felt hot tears slide down his cheeks, an ache suddenly stabbing at his heart. Coughing painfully, Tyson opened a weary eye towards his lover. "K-Kai…?"

_Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Kai shook all over, as he shakily brushed the strands of hair off Tyson's blood stained face. "Y-Yes T-Tyson…" he whispered, not trusting himself to speak anymore, in fear that he would burst into tears. "K-Kai I…I think I…" Tyson coughed harshly, his torn body rippling with pain. Kai shook as he held onto him, afraid of what was to come. His heart ached painfully as he felt the hot tears fall harder. "Shh…don't worry Tyson…we'll…there's gotta be some help around here! HELP! SOMEONE CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" Tyson's neighbours heard him and hurriedly rushed to the phone, beginning to inform the operator frantically about the situation. Looking down at his weak lover, Kai trembled. "Hear that Ty? Helps on its way! You're going to be just fine…" Tyson smiled painfully at his lover, as a shaky hand caressed his cheek. "K-Kai…I don't think I'm…" feeling the pain ripple through his body once more, Tyson cried out in pain, Kai sobbing as he held onto him tighter. "Ty! Don't leave me! I just found you! I love you! Stay for me!" he cried, the tears of pain falling like cascading waterfalls.

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Tyson eyes softened as he slipped his weak arms around his lover. "I…I would…Kai…so tired…" he whispered trying desperately to stay awake. Kai stared at him horrified, Tyson taking shallow shaky breaths. "Stay…" he whispered, fresh tears springing down his cheeks. Tyson coughed again as he stared at his lover, scared of what would become of them. "P-promise me…that I…I would be…the only one…" he whispered, Kai sobbing as he held onto Tyson's battered body, the tears dampening the blue mans hair. "Tyson please! STAY WITH ME!" Tyson felt the tears sting his eyes as he shook with regret. The light above them began to flicker as the people of the street began to surround them. They murmured between themselves as Grandpa Granger ran outside his house to his grandson's side. "TYSON! My gods! What happened?" Tyson looked tiredly towards him, the tears sliding down the side of my face. "I…I think I'm going to see mom soon gramps…" he whispered, Grandpa Granger shaking with sobs as he held his grandsons hand, whispering a shaky prayer. Tyson's gaze softened as he returned to his gaze to his sobbing lover, the salty tears soaking his shirt. "Kai…"

_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

Kai's head pounded painfully as he felt his heart rip into a thousand pieces. The love of his life was going to…shaking his head in denial, he held onto Tyson harder. "NO! YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME! I WONT LET YOU!" Tyson felt hot tears slide down his cheek as he shook against his lovers grip. "Hold on…please Ty…" Kai whispered painfully, the ambulance skidding down the street and heading in their direction. "See Ty? The ambulance is here! Everything's going to be fine!" he whispered as a glimmer of hope rippled in his torn heart, Tyson heart broken to see him this way. The ambulance officers reaching him, and began to instruct masses of tests. Kai stared in horror as they began to shake their heads and signal for a bed to come. Lifting them as softly as they cold, Kai felt fresh tears fall from his eyes at Tyson's cries of pain. An officer approached him as they carried him to the car "his ain a critical condition, we'll need to take him straight to the hospital. He seems to have internal bleeding…we can't stop it here" Kai's eyes widened as he looked down at his clothes, the hems dripping in blood. He shook as Grandpa Granger made his way over to him, talking to the officer and thanking him. Placing a hand around Kai's shoulders, the elderly man felt the tears fall down his cheeks as they made their way to the car. "We need to be strong for him Kai…" he whispered, Kai giving a slight nod.

_Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you,  
sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._

Kai watched numbly as they rushed the bleeding Tyson into the hospital, the sheets that he was wrapped in a deep crimson shade. He felt the world around him fade as he broke into a run, trying to catch a glimpse of his love. Running into the operating room, a doctor cut him off "I'm sorry son, you can't come in here. He needs medical assistance straight away!" Kai felt the fresh hot tears fall down his swollen cheek. "Please…will he…will he be o-okay?" he asked, the doctor looking at him sadly. "I'm not sure son…just wait right here" and with that he rushed into the room, leaving the light headed Kai to his thoughts. Glancing at his shaking, blood stained hands; he felt his knees go weak, as he slid to the floor. Why did it have to be like this? He had just found him….the one person he was willing to spend forever with…the one person he could not live without. Staring at the wall numbly, he felt his body tremor with fear. What if he had to expect the worse? What if Tyson…bring his knees to his chest, Kai wrapped his arms around them and began to sob. He did not care who saw or what they would say. The love of his life was an inch away from death and there was nothing that he could do.

Grandpa Granger kneeled beside the man as he slipped an arm around his shaking form, pulling the sobbing man into an embrace. "Its…I-Its all…m-my fault" he sobbed against his chest as Grandpa Granger felt his tears stain his shirt "if…if he had not been with me…I-If he was not chasing me car…this…this…" Kai sobbed harder as the people at the room looked upon him with compassion. They could not even imagine the pain he was experiencing.

_Closing your eyes to disappear,  
you pray your dreams will leave you here,  
but still you wake and know the truth,  
no one's there._

Hearing the emergency doors open, Kai snapped to his feet and stared wildly at the despairing doctor. "What happened? Is he okay? He'll be okay wont he?" The doctor's glance softened as he looked upon him. "I'm sorry…there's nothing we can do…" Kai shook his head as he felt his heart clench with pain. He would not believe it. He couldn't and he didn't want to. Running past the man, he did not hear his shouts of reason, or Grandpa Granger's sobs of hurt. He ran into the room as he stopped in horror. Tyson lay on the metal table, surrounded in a pool of blood. His blood. Blood that could not be mended. Kai rushed to him as he gathered the weak boy in his arms, the people in the room giving him a sad glance and leaving them alone. Tyson glanced tiredly at his love, as he shakily raised a hand to his cheek. "K-Kai…" he whispered as he the older man felt the tears sting at his eyes again. Tyson began to sob as he held onto his lover. "I-I don't want to leave you…" he whispered as Kai felt his heart rip painfully as he clutched onto his lover. "T-Tyson please! Don't leave me!"

Tyson felt his heart break as he glanced at his lover, his vision blurred with tears of sorrow. "Kai…I can't…so tired…" he whispered, the lack of blood making his body weaker by the second, his thoughts beginning to fade at a drastic rate. "P-Promise me…that...that you'll never forget…me..." Kai sobbed as he gathered his lover into his arms, sitting with Tyson in his lap. "S-Shh…Ty…don't speak like that…it going to be just fine…" Kai whispered, his voice trembling with fear and sorrow. Tyson wrapped his arms around him slowly as he shook his head slightly. "Kai…promise…" Kai sobbed as he held onto him. "I promise" he choked, sobbing harder as he rocked back and fourth with his lover in his arms. Tyson smiled as he turned Kai's face to his, capturing the boys lips one last time. "I…I love you…" Tyson whispered, his eyes shutting slowly as Kai felt his body go limp.

_Say goodnight,  
don't be afraid,  
calling me, calling me, as you fade to black._

Kai shook with sobs as he rocked back and fourth, his lover's dead body in his arms. "I promise" he whispered repeatedly as he cried like had never cried before. "Tyson…" he cried as he clutched onto his lovers body harshly and began to shake him. "WAKE UP! YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE! TYSON! I LOVE YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE YOU!" Tyson's body did not respond as Kai cried out and gathered the boy's body in his arms once more, the tears falling harder, his thoughts scrambling about. "I promise…" he whispered painfully, realisation beginning to set in. he kissed the boys bloodless lips as he sobbed.

_Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself,  
are all my thoughts of you._

Holding his lovers dead body against him, Kai rocked back and fourth as he stared ahead of him numbly. "I promise" he whispered, the hot tears falling silently down his puffy cheeks. "I will never forget you Tyson…" he glanced down at the discoloured boy in his arms as he removed a piece of hair from his face. Gathering the boy back in his arms, he shut his eyes tightly as the tears fell harder. "I promise…"

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight._

_**THE END**_

(Sob) I cried two to three times writing this piece. Aww… (Sob). I hope you guys liked it and sorry again it took so long Laurelleaves! Please review!  
Edhel


End file.
